Recently, automobile industries have been developing an advanced driver assistance system (ADAS) which offers a great deal of convenience and safety to a driver.
A system for predicting front road environment and providing appropriate control and convenience services using map information (or high-precision map information, ADAS map) has been developing. However, when a junction and an intersection are present in front of a vehicle, an expected path may not be understood, or when the vehicle does not drive along the understood path, a malfunction of the control and the convenience services may cause. The system may not offer the appropriate control and convenience services when at least one drivable road (junction and intersection) is present or may often limit the control and convenience services.
Therefore, for the vehicle to predict the driving road after the junction or the intersection, it is essential to determine a lane on which the vehicle is currently driving.
The related art provides a technology of determining a driving lane based on a front camera and a lane change signal and may determine the driving lane only for specific lanes, such as a bus lane, a rightmost lane, and a leftmost lane, and can track the driving lane only using a lane change signal in the case of non-specific lane.